In a conventional counter of an elevator control device, as described in JP 53-89149 A for example, when a counted value of a clock signal reaches a preset value, a counting circuit outputs a coincidence signal representing that both the values have coincided with each other to an output circuit. Then, the counting circuit outputs the coincidence signal to the output circuit, thereby adjusting timing at which the elevator control device controls an operation of the elevator.
However, for example, when the clock signal been moved to an abnormal state due to a stop or the like of the clock signal, the counting circuit cannot determine the counted value of the clock signal by calculation, and thus the elevator control device cannot properly control the operation of the elevator.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the inconvenience as described above, and it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obtain an elevator control device and an elevator control method which are capable of suitably controlling an operation of an elevator in accordance with an operational condition of a clock signal.